


Flowey Fucks Asgore

by chiqueanonime



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also Flowey Cums Pollen Instead of Normal Cum, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Flowey Is A Power Top, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plants, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Transmasc!Asgore, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiqueanonime/pseuds/chiqueanonime
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Read the tags.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Flowey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Flowey Fucks Asgore

Asgore was walking through his garden one fine morning. He enjoyed taking care of the golden flowers, despite a certain unpleasant memory involving them from a long time ago.

Unbeknownst to Asgore, Flowey was hiding in the garden. He wasn't reliving memories, though. He was here to make one.

The moment that Asgore came next to him, Flowey revealed himself.

"Howdy!" he said, poking his head up.

"Hm?" Asgore turned around. "Who's there? Where are you?"

"Down here~!"

Asgore looked down. "Oh! Uh, hello there, little flower."

"Hi da—uh, King Asgore! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

"It's nice to meet you, Flowey," said Asgore. "I've never seen you around here before. Where did you come from? Did you grow here?"

"Oh, I was just around, y'know! It's surprisingly easy to get to places when you're a flower," Flowey smiled innocently. "Say, King, do you wanna have some fun?"

"Uh...Sure! What kind of fun?" Asgore asked.

"Let me show you!"

Dozens of vines emerged from the ground and wrapped themselves around Asgore, forcing him to the ground.

"Argh! Hey! What the—" A large root slammed into Asgore's mouth, muffling his cries. The vines ripped apart his clothing layer by layer until he was completely naked, with nothing between his bare white fur and the cold air. Two vines spread his legs apart, exposing his sensitive vulva to the cold air.

Flowey raised his face right above Asgore's.

"Daddy, don't you recognize me~?" he asked, staring into Asgore's eyes. "Here, maybe this will jog your memory…" He reformed his face into the shape of a certain prince. Asgore gasped.

Flowey gently kissed Asgore's snout. "I hope you didn't forget about me, Daddy... I didn't forget you."

Flowey rammed a pair of large roots into Asgore's vagina and anus. He groaned and clenched his jaw around the one in his mouth.

Flowey put his face right next to Asgore's ear and whispered, "You like it when I'm inside you, Daddy?"

Asgore groaned more in response. Tears began rolling down his face.

"Oh, Daddy! Don't cry!" Flowey licked some tears off of Asgore's cheek. "I'm doing this out of _love~!_ Don't you want my _LOVE,_ Daddy?" He thrusted his roots in and out of Asgore's tight holes, which tore and bled from the strain. Asgore cringed.

"Are you not enjoying this, Daddy?" Flowey wondered. "Here, lemme make it better for you!" He winked, sunk his face back into the ground, and then popped it out right next to Asgore's pussy. He removed the root there—still keeping the others in his ass and mouth—and gently licked Asgore's slightly torn vulva.

Flowey lovingly ate his father's pussy, which leaked nectar and blood. It was salty and a bit metallic, and it didn't taste very good, but Flowey lapped it all up anyway. He extended a tiny vine out and teased Asgore's swollen clit with it while probing his vagina with his tongue.

Asgore shivered for a moment and squeezed all of his holes tight, moaning involuntarily. A deluge of juice spurted from his cunt, covering Flowey's face.

With a sigh, Flowey returned to his prior position next to Asgore's ear. He put that large root back in Asgore's pussy and said, "There you go! Don't you feel better now that you've finished?"

Flowey thrusted even harder than before. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna try and finish too!"

At this point, Asgore was silent. He knew that no amount of screaming would help him, so he stopped. He just sobbed quietly, tears cascading down his cheeks while his son-turned-flower whispered into his ear and fucked him in three holes at once.

"You're doing good, Daddy! You're taking my dicks like a real champ~!"

Asgore shut his eyes tight.

"Your holes are all so tight... So perfectly tight around me..."

His ears twitched. He wasn't hearing this. He wasn't here. This had to be some sort of insane nightmare. Any moment now, he would wake up in his bed and it would all be fine.

"Get ready," Flowey panted, his eyelids fluttering. His thrusts became quick and erratic. "I'm about to finish, Daddy... Do you want me to finish inside?"

Less than a second later, he continued, "Ah! Wait! I'm already...Aaah!"

The three roots inside Asgore simultaneously released torrents of liquefied pollen that coated the insides of his anus, his throat, and his vagina. Flowey quickly pulled out his roots, and Asgore gasped deeply for air. Cum dripped from all his holes.

After taking a few minutes to recover from the afterglow, Flowey released Asgore from his vines and sank down into the ground.

He could have just killed him or reset...But also, he wanted to see how his dad would cope with this.


End file.
